gunsnrosesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Welcome to the Jungle (canción)
Welcome to the Jungle (Bienvenido a la Jungla en inglés) es la primera canción del álbum de estudio Appetite for Destruction de Guns N' Roses. Fue escrita por los miembros Axl Rose y Slash. Composición Fue la primera canción co-escrita por Axl Rose y Slash. Según Axl, la inspiración para escribir la letra le vino de un encuentro que tuvo con un vagabundo mientras caminaba por la ciudad de Los Ángeles, el hombre después de asaltarlo le gritó: "You know where you are?, you're in the jungle baby, you're gonna die!" ("¿Sabes dónde estas?, estas en la jungla nene, ¡vas a morir!"). Dicho incidente causó un gran impacto en Axl, el cual lo convirtió en uno de los temas más representativos de la historia del rock and roll, considerado por VH1 como la mejor canción de Hard rock y la segunda mejor canción de Heavy metal de todos los tiempos. Mientras que el incidente de Los Ángeles inspiró las letras, estas fueron escritas en Seattle, y describía a Los Ángeles. En una entrevista en 1988 de la revista Hit Parader, Rose dijo Hit Parader también citó al guitarrista rítmico Izzy Stradlin resumiendo la canción en una frase "es sobre las calles de Hollywood; la realidad de la vida". Slash describe el desarrollo de la música de «Welcome to the Jungle» en su autobiografía homónima. Como la banda estaba tratando de crear material nuevo, Axl recordó un riff que Slash había tocado mientras este vivía en el sótano de la casa de su madre. Según Slash, la canción fue escrita en tres horas. Letra En concierto Fue utilizada como tema de apertura para la mayoría de los conciertos de Guns N' Roses, abriendo para los conciertos de la giras Appetite for Destruction Tour y Use Your Illusion Tour. Desde 2001 hasta 2007, el tema fue utilizado exclusivamente como apertura de la gira Chinese Democracy Tour, y no fue hasta 2009 cuando fue reemplazado por «Chinese Democracy». Actualmente ocupa el segundo lugar en la lista de canciones de la banda para tocarse en directo. GN'R interpretando Welcome to the Jungle.png|Tokyo Dome, Tokio, Japón (1992) GN'R interpretando WTTJ en Paris.png|Hippodrome De Vincennes, París, Francia (1992) GN'R interpretando WTTJ en Rock Am Ring.png|Rock Am Ring, Nürburgring, Eifel, Germany (2006). Covers *Big Daddy grabó una versión de la canción en 1991 para su álbum Cutting Their Own Groove. *Hewhocorrupts versionó el tema en 2004 para su álbum The Discographer. *Zombie Apocalypse grabó una versión del tema en 2004 para su álbum tributo recopilatorio Bring You to Your Knees: A Tribute to Guns N' Roses. *Richard Cheese versionó el tema en 2005 para su álbum Aperitif for Destruction. *Freedom Dub grabó una versión del tema en 2006 para su álbum tributo Bossa n' Roses. *John 5 grabó un instrumental del tema en 2007 para su álbum The Devil Knows My Name. En concierto *Fue utilizada como introducción a los conciertos de la gira Tour of the Mongoose de Shakira. *Mammal frecuentemente la versiona en concierto, incorporando los primeros versos y coros de su canción «Inciting». *Pink versionó el tema en su gira Try This Tour de 2003. Posiciones Está en la posición número #7 del Billboard Hot 100, en la número #1 de la lista Las 100 Grandiosas Canciones del Hard Rock. Martin Popoff incluyó la canción con el número 19 en su libro The Top 500 Heavy Metal Songs of All Time. Apareció en el número #467 en la lista de Rolling Stone The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Apareció en el número #7 en la lista de Q 1001 Best Songs Ever. Personal *Axl Rose: voz *Slash: guitarra líder *Izzy Stradlin: guitarra rítmica, coros, percusión *Duff McKagan: bajo, coros *Steven Adler: batería Curiosidades *Clint Eastwood quisó usar la canción en su película The Dead Pool. La película incluye a un desconocido Jim Carrey, en aquel entonces con el nombre de James Carrey, haciendo el papel de una estrella de rock con el nombre de "Johnny Squares". La banda preguntó si podía participar en la película, y pueden ser vistos brevemente durante la escena del funeral de James Squares, así como durante el rodaje de la película, cuando Slash, Duff, Izzy y Steven están en un barco de apoyo, con Slash disparando un arpón en una ventana, el cual fue utilizado más adelante para matar al antagonista. *La línea "I wanna watch you bleed" fue originariamente escrito como una alusión al tema de AC-DC If you want blood (You´ve got it), y la letra de la canción I want you to bleed for me, pero Axl cambió las letras una semana antes de grabar la canción y la métrica de la letra revisada coincidía mejor. *La línea "Welcome to the Jungle" fue incluida en la canción «Underwater World» de la banda de Hanoi Rocks en 1984, a la cual Axl Rose ha citado como una de las grandes influencias de Guns N' Roses. *Es usada frecuentemente durante eventos deportivos y los lectores de la revista Rolling Stone la denominaron "greatest sports anthem". *Fue nombrada "greatest song about Los Angeles" en una encuesta de la revista Blender. *Fue incluida en los juegos Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Madden NFL 11. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Appetite for Destruction